


Mizuki, Mother & Media

by SquaryQ



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, F/M, Instagram, Long Term Relationship, Meeting the Parents, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, anything you put on your skin appears on your soulmate's skin, genderbent ren, genderbent sei, lord help me, meeting the mother, meeting the sibling, oh hail continuty, ren and sei are sisters, ren-chan, sei-chan, so many hashtags, tae-san is sei and ren's mum, there are even hashtags in the oneshot, when mizuki gets instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago, Mizuki got the blue tear tattoo under his eye. That’s what could have made of broken their bond.  Because she hadn’t felt it, Sei-chan came to work with it on full display to the customers. She was fired from her job on the spot. Devastated, she wrote a note on her arm and waited for Mizuki to see it. Most people communicate with their soul mates in English so it’s easy to understand and there aren’t as many barriers.</p><p>She had written that that eye tattoo just got her fired from her job. </p><p>Mizuki had been mortified when that happened and sent her a plane ticket in the post so she could travel to Midorijima. He was always so forward. He told her in the letter that came with the ticket that there were spare rooms in his building. He isn’t rich so to say, but running a bar as well as a tattoo shop in the same building proves helpful for income. He and his gang are just like a family after all. A family that play Rib together stay together. </p><p>And she came to Midorijima as soon as possible, moved in with Mizuki and realised that she hadn’t truly been happy until she met him. </p><p>'Anything you put on your skin appears on your soul mate's skin' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mizuki, Mother & Media

Sei-chan sits on the countertop. She swings her legs, heart in her throat. It has been four years since she left home, rarely contacting the family she left behind because it just reminded her of how false she felt when she was still living on the mainland.

 

She smiles at Mizuki as he descends the stairs. He had gotten ready rather quickly, having lounged around in his pyjama bottoms and a tank top when he did a hasty tattoo that morning. If it hadn’t been a friend of his, she doubted he would have actually done it. At least Mizuki now looks like Mizuki. They would be meeting Sei-chan’s mother at the dock in fifteen minutes and he was now dressed like the man that she met here four years ago – black skin tight leather pants, a red shirt and his iconic black and red leather jacket with the studs. His two black studded belts are buckled and his red boots shine as if they have been freshly polished.

 

She suddenly feels rather insecure of her own appearance – will her mother think she changed so much for Mizuki? Should she put on some skeleton leg tights to cover the barbed wire and bandages from her newest tattoo? Would that help? With a pleading glance at Mizuki he rolls his eyes.

 

“You look great, Sei-chan. You know your mother knows how you look now. You’ve sent her pictures of your life here. And I’m sure your sister Ren-chan has seen your Instagram!”

 

Damn, Mizuki wasn’t wrong, though her older sister, Ren-chan had always criticised her that she and Mizuki were always getting matching tattoos, she couldn’t argue that they would break up for good – because they proved they were soul mates four years ago.

 

Sei-chan sighs and takes Mizuki’s hand as they walk toward the harbour. Surely her mother would love him! There is no way that Sei-chan could be so happy with him and her mother would dislike him. Yes, he had a blue tear tattoo under his eye, meaning he has killed a man before, but he had explained that he had been in a car crash and killed a man as part of a six car pileup. It had not actually been his fault, but he figured he would claim it as such for credit on the streets of Midorijima.

 

They watch the boat pull into dock, fingers entwined. Sei-chan spots the familiar face of her older sister instantly and her mother merely a second later. For many years, people had assumed that Ren and Sei were twins, but there was a two year age difference between the girls.

 

Once the boat is docked, Ren is able to weave her way through the crowds of people on deck and tackle her sister.

 

“You need to call us more often, Sei!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Sei exclaims, hugging her older sister.

 

Mizuki is tapped on the shoulder by a woman with greying navy hair, slightly sunken hooded eyes and a sallow complexion, “You must be the one who got my Sei-chan fired from the grocery store four years ago!”

 

“Yes, that’s me. I’m Mizuki, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Mizuki bows before Sei’s mother accepting the slap in the face he receives.

 

“You do realise that you took her away from home at twenty years old! I am so lucky that you’re not just trampling over her!” she tugs on Mizuki’s ear, drawing him close, “otherwise I would match you with those stupid tear tattoos.”

 

Mizuki gulps, standing upright again and attempting to remain composed. Well, at least Sei-chan’s mother hasn’t commented on the vast new set of tattoos on her daughter’s and therefore Mizuki’s skin.

 

“We should get away from the dock.” Sei-chan suggests, “We can go to Black Needle or something!”

 

“Is dragging them to Black Needle that good of an idea, Sei-chan?” Mizuki demands.

 

“Beats leaving them out in the open in reach of ‘the good yakuza’,” she hisses.

 

“Black Needle it is!” Mizuki declares with a bright smile. He watches in amusement as Sei-chan’s sister and mother link arms with her, prompting for her to direct them toward the tattoo shop.

 

He trails behind his soul mate, watching as Ren-chan, the girl he had heard of through many stories, wriggles out of Sei-chan’s grip to walk with him.

 

“So, Mizuki-kun, just from looking at you I can tell you’re Sei-chan’s soul mate. That’s good to know. I am glad she seems so happy. Her Instagram validates her happiness. Do you have an account?”

 

“No.”

 

Ren blinks rapidly, rather confused as to why Sei-chan’s soul mate does not have an account on the popular social media platform, undeterred she smiles at him, “Oh? Well you should see what Sei-chan posts!”

 

A four year relationship of happiness is held out to him. He starts at the bottom, images of her all innocent and clad in pink are at the start of her account. But then more pictures appear, one of the neck tattoo that symbolises loyalty to Dry Juice catches his eyes instantly. He clicks the picture.

 

_‘OTL Seems the soul mate got a tattoo on their neck last night -_- #soulmates #justsoulmatethings #whyanecktattoootl #someonegetmethefoundation #atleastitisntcrude #soulmatesharedmarkings’_

 

Mizuki grins sheepishly and continues to flick through Sei-chan’s instagram as they walk into Dry Juice’s territory. Ren-chan clings to his arm.

 

“Are you sure this is safe, Sei-chan? This looks like gang turf!”

 

“It is gang turf.” Sei-chan laughs at her older sister, “This whole island is gang territory, Dry Juice are just there as a space filler. We’re not scary!”

 

“WE!”

 

“My neck tattoo pledged my alligence. Blame Mizuki!” Sei-chan raises her hands in mock surrender.

 

Mizuki looks away as he is glared at, continuing to scroll. His expression softens as he sees pictures that Sei-chan must have taken four years ago on the boat from the mainland. One of Midorijima’s port catches his eye. Mizuki peers at the caption.

 

_‘Just arrived at my new home – moving in with the soul mate will be an interesting experience #midorijima #soulmates #nevermet #todaystheday #justsoulmatethings #soulmatespontenaity’_

 

Black Needle is on just around the corner. Mizuki squeezes his way past the women to unlock the tattoo shop, bar and central hub for Dry Juice activity.

 

“Well… This is nice…?” Sei-chan’s mother says uncertainly as she looks around the dark tattoo parlour. She tilts her head as she wanders around, happening across the opposite side of the shop and seeing the bar.

 

“Is this a multipurpose building?” Ren-chan asks, peering in the general direction of the bar.

 

“Best bar in Midorijima!” Sei-chan grins, jumping onto her favourite spot in the room, the countertop of the tattoo parlour.

 

Sei-chan’s mother, Tae rolls her eyes as she stares at her daughter. How had her daughter gone from being so cute and ditsy and pink and girly and frilly to this? Tattoos everywhere and considerably more aggressive clothing?

 

Was this Mizuki’s doing?

 

Ren-chan peers at her younger sister and joins her on the countertop. They snap a picture together and almost instantly, Sei-chan is uploading it to her Instagram.

 

Still holding Ren-chan’s phone and flickering through the pictures, Mizuki cannot help but smile at the actions of the girl he was bound to in body and soul – she had been uploading pictures every once in a while on her Instagram account for the last four years – pictures of her in Mizuki’s jacket, shots of their matching tattoos, is that them in bed? He must have been asleep when she took such a picture of herself laying with her head on Mizuki’s chest, body covered with the crisp white sheets. He stares at the most recent addition to Sei-chan’s instagram, the selfie she just took with Ren-chan.

 

_‘Meeting up with the sister for the first time in four years today! <3 #siblings #sisters #blackneedle #countertopselfie #sisterselfie #lookitsseichanandrenchan #lookathowcuteweare #kkkkawaii’_

 

Mizuki rests the phone on the counter and approaches Tae.

 

“Would you like something to drink, Tae-san?”

 

“Yes please, herbal tea please.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

With that, Mizuki heads upstairs to the apartment area of the Dry Juice hub, opening his door and heading into the kitchen and opening the door so he can boil the kettle while Sei-chan catches up with her family.

 

He pours the tea into four mugs and a teapot before making his way toward the stairs.

 

“So what happened when you finally got here?” Ren-chan asks, now sat beside her mother on the sofa.

 

“Basically, I had no idea what to do or where to go, so I wondered around aimlessly until Aoba-san found me and took me over here because he could see the neck tattoo.”

 

“So a random stranger at the time just took you by the arm, luggage in hand and took you to this place?” Tae-san sounds mortified.

 

“It wasn’t as bad as you think! I knew the address! I just hadn’t a clue what the streets were called on this island. I was really grateful that Aoba-san was willing to help me get here!”

 

“Did your luggage beat you?”

 

“Yes. My boxes were already upstairs when I arrived.”

 

“How embarrassing.”

 

“I’ll say.” Mizuki grins as he descend the stairs, tea ready for the three women downstairs.

 

Sei-chan laughs, taking the tray from Mizuki while her mother and sister continue to stare at them. Maybe she should have covered her tattoos a bit more?

 

Sei-chan hands the mugs of tea to her mother and sister before hopping back onto the counter. Mizuki rolls his eyes.

 

“One day you’ll get off the countertop and there’s going to be a crevice from where your butt goes.”

 

“I’ll still sit there.”

 

“I know.” He laughs, holding the mug of tea between his hands – Mizuki had never been a tea type of guy. He favoured soft drinks and sake.

 

“Mizuki-kun, what are your intentions toward my daughter?”

 

“She’s my soul mate, I want to make her happy.”

 

“Are you gonna marry her?” Ren-chan translates.

 

“Probably not, most people here don’t marry, none of my family were married.”

 

“Oh?” Tae-san frowns.

 

“That doesn’t mean that we won’t be happy together though!” Sei-chan insists while Mizuki stares at the tea in his hands.

 

“Would you ever consider asking Sei-chan to marry you?” Ren-chan asks.

 

“Sure? I never really thought of marriage though. We’re happy together, but if Sei-chan wants to ever get married, I would marry her in a heartbeat.”

 

“People really don’t tend to marry here.” Sei-chan affirms, kicking her thin legs.

 

“Whatever you say, Sei.”

 

Ren-chan rolls her eyes at her mother’s words. Sei-chan had never really favoured her mother’s way of thinking. Maybe that was another reason why she was jumping to leave the mainland and move in with Mizuki, even though her mother was apprehensive. Ren had been too, but not on the same level.

 

“Hey, Ren-chan! Mum! Have you heard the story of how Mizuki gave me my first tattoo?”

 

“No….” Ren-chan trails off

 

“Why would we have, you rarely contact home in the first place!” Tae-san snaps between sips of her tea. Mizuki sips from his glass.

 

“It’s a cute tattoo. But it’s probably not the most tasteful for me to show. Mizuki, you show them!”

 

Mizuki coughs, spluttering the tea, covering his mouth. “WHAT?”

 

“Awh, Mizuki, won’t you show Mum and Ren-chan the tattoo we both have? The cute one on our chests.”

 

“You got him to tattoo your chest?” Ren-chan asks, wide eyed, “and he remained composed enough?”

 

“Yes.” Both Mizuki and Sei-chan reply as he turns away to take off his jacket and shirt to show off the tattoo he had given her, without having to have his beloved Sei-chan flash at her mother.

 

“HE TATTOOED YOUR BREASTS?”

 

“What’s the matter with that if they’re soul mates?”

 

“REN!”

 

“What?”

 

Tae-san groans in disdain, casting a glance at Mizuki as he puts his shirt back on – surprisingly, his back is a blank canvas for him and Sei-chan to play with in later years.

 

“I need another cup of tea before my head explodes.”

 

“Hey, Mum! Let’s take a picture together for my Instagram!” Ren-chan chirps, pulling Sei and her mother into the shot.

 

With that, Mizuki heads back upstairs to the apartment area of the Dry Juice hub, opening his door and boiling the kettle again, as he installs Instagram onto his phone, uploading a picture of himself with Sei-chan as his display picture.

 

**Mizuki**

_26| Male | Midorijima | Taken <3 | Tattoo Artist | Dry Juice | Sei-chan <3_

 

Recalling Sei-chan’s username, follows his soul mate instantly.

 

**Sei-chan**

_23 | Female| Midorijima | Taken ^3^ | Mizukey to my <3 |_

 

Mizuki smiles and returns to his soul mate, holding another mug of tea. The conversation was much less confrontational now, the three women are reminiscing. Mizuki smiles, handing Tae-san the tea.


End file.
